What if?
by Love of Greys
Summary: What if Teddy came back in season 11 like Krista Vernoff planned?
1. 1

**The story is set about a month after Cristina has left so at the start of season 11. Ngl season 11 and 12 were my least favourite grey's seasons therefore I haven't watched them for a while but I will definitely re-watch them again soon so although I'm trying to make sure the same story lines happen around Teddy returning there may be a few details wrong. So please leave a comment so I can correct it if you see any inaccuracies I wouldn't be offended. Maybe if in future chapters others characters might change as a result of Teddy returning though. But I don't know yet. Anyway please enjoy! **

—

She walked into Grey Sloan dragging two big suitcases and she looked around taking in the rushing nurses dashing everywhere and shaken up people being comforted. Scanning the area for a familiar face, she finally saw a small friendly looking lady coming toward her.

'Altman!' she greeted, 'Thank you so much for coming! I know you're a very busy person.'

'So must you be Miranda!' Teddy responded while giving Bailey a hug despite knowing that Bailey wasn't a big hug person

'Owen's in his office' Bailey said suddenly trying to think of an excuse to break the hug.

'Thank you, and good seeing you. You're looking well.'

'See you this afternoon?' She said while walking away.

'Yes I'll meet you in the main meeting room at 3.'

—

Teddy walked off when she got an expected text.

_Meet u by the main coffee cart in 10 then?xxx_

She quickly replied to the text and started walking towards the coffee cart on the 2nd floor. Despite it being 2 and a half years since she had last stepped foot in the hospital, it felt time was frozen. She continually looked around; nothing had changed. Especially her friendship her friendship with Arizona.

She looked exactly the same as she did except her straight blonde hair was just a little longer as it was now just below the shoulder but she looked her normal cheerful self.

'OMG! I've missed you so much and I'm sorry we haven't spoken much and I'm sorry that I haven't been sending you as many pictures of Sofia but you must see her because she's so big now and she so clever and cute but it's been really hard at the moment as me and Callie have been arguing a lot because I slept with someone else but I didn't mean it and I completely regret it but Callie took it really personally but we're really working on our relationship and I have hope!'

Arizona had this incredible talent of speaking amazingly fast. Teddy could tell by her sorry face that it happened been easy and Teddy did feel bad as she hadn't made much of an effort in the last few months to FaceTime or phone Arizona because of both their busy lives.

'How are you by the way?' Arizona laughed while giving Teddy a big hug.

'I'm good. I suppose. Life really busy and by the sound of it so is yours.' Teddy responded while breaking the hug. 'I'm so sorry for not contacting you over the last few months.'

The two friends sat down on a near by bench and talked away filling each other in the details since there last FaceTime call. But Arizona could tell there was something not quite right about Teddy.

'Dam. Sorry I must go but it was so nice catching up and you really must see Sofia...' she rushed while dashing off to answer the page.

—

Teddy finished her coffee as she realised she spent more time talking than drinking and then got up only to meet two familiar faces. Except this time she could tell both of them looked more mature and wise since the last time she saw them.

'Meredith! Alex!' She exclaimed. 'Good to see you two!' She barely recognised them wearing dark blue scrubs when in fact they'd been wearing them for nearly three years.

'Teddy!' Meredith replied while giving Teddy a bit of an awkward hug as the last time she saw her she was her best friend's boss. While Alex just gave Teddy a big smile.

'So nice to see you too.' Alex added. But Teddy could tell that Meredith and Alex we're both trying to work out why she was here. She thought they must be thinking it was because of Owen to do with Cristina recent leaving but neither said anything.

—

She finally reached the chief's office. And without hesitation she knocked.

'Come in.'

Teddy quickly walked in the door wanting to see the expression on her best friend's face.

'Teddy?' he asked with a confused but happy look on his face.

'Yes that's my name' she laughed.

He had not changed. His strawberry blonde hair was still as messy as it was 2 and a half years ago and she can tell that he still didn't like being chief too much.

'Why are you here?' He said puzzled.

'Good to see you too!' She laughed again while giving him a big warm hug. 'No Bailey rang me about a patient of hers actually who's an refugee who had a botched surgery by my refugee clinic so I flew over to sort it out.'

'You didn't have to fly all this way for that you could of just hired a lawyer or sent someone else over you kn...'

'He's pointed out a bad flaw about my clinic and it would be a lot quicker for me to sort it out personally.' She lied while butting in.

She knew she could of quite easy sorted it out by email but it was a good excuse to see Owen as she knew he was really struggling with Cristina's departure even though they both knew 2 and a half years ago the relationship was never going to last. Never the less Cristina leaving last month had apparently left him starting to go into a downward spiral according to her sources, who had been keeping an eye on Owen for Teddy ever since she left. She cared a lot about Owen and was even reluctant to leave in the first place because of the downward spiral of his relationship and mental well-being partially because of how angry she had been about the loss of her husband.

'I'm so glad you here.' He said quite sadly. Teddy could tell he was broken.

'Me too.'

—

**Please leave a comment because I really want to improve! I have a basic idea of what this stories going to be but I'm really open for suggestions! **


	2. 2

**I realise that this chapter involves lots of dialogue and it's just between Teddy and Owen but I thought it was a good way to help explain why Teddy had returned. Anyway enjoy!**

—

'How long are you staying? ' He kindly asked

She was sat down opposite him on a soft brown leather armchair while he sat behind his deck.

'I don't know yet.' She responded quietly and unfocused. 'Probably a week.'

'Where are you stay...?'

'Owen how are you managing?'

She looked deep into his big blue eyes. She could tell he wasn't good as although he was trying to smile, his eyes were sad and looked lost.

'I...I...' he stuttered. 'I thought she was the one but... but... it's like she didn't actually want me.'

Teddy reached forward to his arms and held his hands and sympathetically rubbed his arms.

'Owen, why didn't you phone me.' She reassured him while continually . 'You're my best friend. I know you better than anyone else and I would of come sooner.'

'Teddy...'

She got up and hugged him and the two just embraced. It was like nothing had changed since they last met up 6 months ago. With tears started rolling down Owen's eyes and the two just hugged tighter.

'It's fine. Everything's going to be fine. Everything's fine.' Said Teddy quietly with tears starting to roll down her face.

'Teddy... what's wrong?'

'I'm fine.'

'Teddy it's me.'

Now Owen was rubbing Teddy's shoulder sympathetically.

'Should we go somewhere more in private?' She asked being quite aware that people could see through the windows into his office.

He nodded and led the way to a storage closet nearby and the both of them just collapsed to the floor and just sat their leaning against an metal set of shelves holding new pillows and blankets.

—

About 20 minutes later the two were still sat on the floor but now laughing so hard they were crying.

'Do you remind when you and Megan stole some banana bread from the kitchens one night?' he laughed.

'Yes! And it was so disgusting and crumbly that it was impossible to eat and we just left crumbs everywhere!'

'And then Major Coral announces to the group that we had a thief and Megan just couldn't stop laughing...'

'...And she took the blame while I desperately tried to get all my crumbs off me!' she continued nearly in tears of laughter. 'God, I miss Megan.'

The small room went quiet. While the two friends looked at each other and their smiles went away.

'Teddy, what's wrong?' He asked kindly with a concerned look on his face. 'It's me, I can't really judge at the moment because look at me!'

He lets out a sort of a laugh and then his face returns to being more serious while still staring into Teddy's big green eyes.

'I'm having a hard time at MedCon. Leading it is such an amazing privilege and i've felt so privileged and honoured as it has let me set up all these amazing projects for Veterans and Refugees. Well nearly amazing as I have to sort out the problem with one of the refugee clinic this afternoon but even so I have on paper the dream job.'

'But it's not the dream job is it?'

'Far from it. I've really struggled with it in the last few months with all the paperwork and I don't think I've seen the inside of the OR for about a month. And being head of MedCon isn't really a job to make friends with and i don't think I can call anyone except my Deputy a friend.'

She looked into his eyes. Staring deep into them but it was like she wasn't focusing in. Owen could tell her mind was scattered everywhere and she was lost in deep thoughts and dilemmas.

'I've been talking to my deputy well Greg,' she continued, 'And I reckon he would be willingly to take over and become head and it would be a rather easy and quick process. But if I drop the job, that's all I have because I don't have any family so I'm a bit lost where to go now.'

'Well at least stay here for a week or so. I know my mom would love to catch up with you and honestly I want you to stay. We have so much more to catch up on!'

'Why do you think I came over here...because I was worried about you and honestly I just feel relaxed when I'm here and I can just forgot about work.'

'Come on we need to get off this floor though!' Owen responded while standing up and offering Teddy her hand to pull up her up and two snuck out of the cramped closet and into the hospital halls.

—

The two had agreed to meet at Owen's new place at 9 - Derek's trailer after his shift finished and after Teddy sorted things out with Bailey but at 9:20 there was no Teddy and Owen started to get worried; pacing down the trailer worried about her where about as he knew that Teddy was never late if she was pulled into surgery.

Oblivious, he didn't know that Teddy had just received a phone call that would change both their lives.

—

**Oooo who was the phone call from? Hopefully I'll update tomorrow! **


	3. 3

**This chapters a bit non-linear but never fear by the end lots of things should be explained. Hope you enjoy and please leave a review giving me any improvements or suggestions! **

—

The week flew by and soon it was it was the day that Teddy knew that she had to leave and she was heading to the airport when she got a text.

_Can you pop in for a sec before you get to the airport as Sofia wants to give u something? xxx_

Without hesitation, Teddy promptly instructed the taxi driver to stop outside Callie and Arizona's place and she quickly rushed out the taxi trying to make the visit as quick as possible.

'Arizona, I really have to be quick so...' She shouted while not really looking at who was stood in the house and when she finally did look up she stood there in amazement not knowing what to say.

'What...are you doing ... doing here?' She stuttered still in disbelief.

Staring right at her was a friendly looking lady, about the same age as her maybe a few years older. Her hair the same near dirty blonde colour as Teddy's except not curly but straight and her eyes were small and blue in the centre of her more round face but her smile was the same as Teddy's and she stood their beaming. Teddy recognised her voice as well.

It was the voice from the phone call.

—

_6 days earlier..._

_'Teddy I was getting worried... where have you been?' Owen announced in a way that sounded like he was almost telling her off as she dashed into his trailer dragging both her suitcases 40 minutes after they agreed to meet. She had a even more confused and tired look on her face that she did have before. _

_'I have a sister .' _

_Teddy stood there staring at Owen and the both of them started to grin from ear to ear._

_'I have a sister .' She repeated as if she'd never said it before. 'Owen I have some sort of family and I can't believe it.'_

_The two friends started laughing and they spent the rest of the evening chatting about the details of the phone call and drinking beer until it was way past midnight and Teddy, who realised it was too late to get Owen to give her a lift back to a hotel in the city and it probably wasn't the best idea with the amount they drank as well. So she just decided it was best to sleep on the old stained sofa which also doubled up as the chairs for the dining table for the night. _

—

'Michelle I can't believe you're here... I mean you didn't have to show up so suddenly!' Teddy spoke in disbelief while giving her sisters a warm friendly hug as if they'd known each other their whole life.

Once Teddy realised there was no way she would make her flight, she paid the taxi driver, emailed MedCon saying she would be another day delayed and rang the airport to delay her ticket back to Germany until late in the evening the next day. Once all of that was done the two sisters sat down and just talked for hours catching up on everything important or significant that had happened in their life.

'So this is little Freddy.' Michelle proudly announced while showing Teddy an adorable picture of a cute baby wrapped in a warm navy blue blanket on her phone. 'He's 2 months old and is the light of my life but his Dad's out the question sadly so it's just me and him.'

'He is so cute!' Teddy agreed giving out a little laugh at the pure joy of seeing her nephew.

The two were engaged in conversation talking about work, life and everything else. Teddy explained everything from becoming a doctor to Alison and to why she was in Seattle. While Michelle explained her childhood and how she found it lonely growing up a single child with the only family she had was a distant second cousin. Both ladies could relate to being lonely and this helped them build some sort of magical bond between them and the two were too engaged in conversation to realise Owen coming in.

'Hey Arizona, how did she react to Michelle coming?' Owen whispered to Arizona as the two talked to each other behind one of the silver marble kitchen counters while watching the two sisters talking on the sofa in the open plan living room.

'She really was amazed, this was a great idea Owen, she seems the happiest she been since she's been here. How come they've never met before though? She whispered back with a puzzled look on her face while Owen reminisced about the conversation he had a few nights before...

—

_6 days before... _

_'Teddy? How come you didn't know about your sister?' Owen asked kindly while the two were sat outside the trailer drinking beer in deck chairs listening to the hissing and sounds of the bugs and animals in the woods around. _

_Teddy took a deep breath and sighed; Owen realised this would be hard for Teddy._

_'She told me that when Freddy was born she decided to look more into her real family so she hired one of these private family tracker agents because her parents died from old age a few years ago as she was adopted by them as they couldn't have kids so they were in their 50's when she was born.' Teddy paused and let Owen to process what she just told him as she knew it was about to get more complex._

_'Okay.' he acknowledged._

_'Just before they died her parents they told her the reason why so was adopted but they didn't know any details of who her birth mom was as it was a closed adoption.' Teddy sighed feeling betrayed not knowing about this. _

_'Apparently my mom had an affair two years before i was born except it wasn't really an affair apparently as my mom was drunk and was out partying with friends. According to Michelle the man she slept with was also hammered so both of them didn't really know what they were doing. And when my mom realised she was pregnant she knew it couldn't be my dad's as he had been away around that time for a few weeks working. So she sat down with my Dad and explained everything it.' She let out a chuckle and looked at Owen. _

_'You know how honest my mom is, i know if she just pretended that Michelle was my dad's daughter the guilt would overcome her but it would of meant that I would of had a sister.' She explained to Owen who was just getting around the whole idea. 'Anyway apparently my parents argued and my mom apparently couldn't manage having a constant reminder of that night and the constant strain on her marriage so they both agreed to put the baby up for adoption. Owen I could have had a completely different childhood if I grew up with Michelle.' _

_She was staring into his eyes and he finally realised how she was feeling. He knew that Teddy needed to meet Michelle but he knew that she would be reluctant to meet straight away while she still had the guilt of her being given away but he knew those two sisters needed to meet soon. He hoped that the two meeting would help Teddy especially with her recent suffering with managing MedCon. So he came up with a plan. _

—

Owen was still explaining everything of his conversation to Arizona when Teddy had realised he had come in so was keen to introduce him to Michelle.

'Michelle this is Owen, my best friend but I'm sure you've already met.' She said with a grin on her face knowing that Owen probably arranged for Michelle to visit.

'Thank you for coming Michelle.' Owen responded while giving Michelle a hug. 'I don't quite expect you to drop everything and come over so quick to be honest.'

But no one knew Michelle true reason for coming over and wouldn't know for months.

—

**What do you all think of Michelle? Hope you enjoyed! I think I'll be updating every day while I have inspiration! **


	4. 4

Hi!** Thank you for continuing to read this! This is a bit of a filler chapter and I wanted to show Teddy being a**** badass doctor as I feel like all I've shown is her talking to people so far. So most of this chapter is based of season 11 episode 7.  
**

**—**

**'**Owen?' A sweet calm boxed called waiters by for a response.

'Yeh,' he responded while joining Teddy outside of the trailer.

'I think I'm going to come back to Seattle. I need a change and it means that I can by nearer to Michelle, who's living in Oregon but she says she wants to move to Washington soon.' She had a serous look all over her face but you could tell the idea of coming back excited her. 'This week has been crazy but it has been one of the best weeks on my life and I need to find a place to live and a job...'

'Stay with me...' he spurted out but he meant every word

'Owen looks at this place! I'm not living in that sofa!'

'No we'll get a bigger place near the hospital but far away enough so we can have a garden. It'll be like old times Teddy.'

Teddy knew that Owen had enjoyed this week as much as she did and she knew he was really lonely after Cristina and to be honest she needed some company too.

'Okay then I'm in but it better have big bay windows and a good garden.'

'Don't worry it will have the best bay windows and garden in Seattle!' He joked while just giving the Teddy the biggest smile.

—

That night Teddy flew back to MedCon with a long list of things to do as she had to hand in her resignation and sort out selling her apartment and sort out the transition with Greg running it. Luckily for her, Owen promised Teddy a job when she returned as well as many prospective properties for both of them to look around. But never the less the two weeks she spent away were some of the hardest trying to arranging everything in Germany but the motivation of seeing Michelle, Arizona and Owen a lot more got her through it especially since after Michelle visit to Seattle she was willing to move there to be closer to her sister. And soon the two weeks had flown by and Teddy, although not completely happy with how she left MedCon, had managed to some how pack up her apartment and sell it and send some of her things over to Seattle to which Arizona and Callie had kindly agreed for her box's to be in their garage until she sorted out a place although their marriage was still on the rocks.

Soon it was Teddy's first day back at work and she couldn't have been more excited.

—

_Hi sorry i didn't catch you this morning, it's been so crazy with Herman atm haha - I swear she's running me to the ground as I'm left covering her service again but hope u have a nice first day backs at work! xxx_

Teddy glanced at her phone as she was just heading out of the attending lounge to the ER after just being paged to a man, who had just jumped two stores out of a burning building with his wife. The adrenaline was pounding through her veins - this is why she became a doctor the adrenaline, blood and split second decisions- it was the reason why she managed so well in Iraq. Owen had really pulled many strings for her as he'd re-instated her as head of Cardio as the new head of Cardio Dr Pierce was struggling with being managing the department especially being so young and both of them had agreed that she needed a few more years being an attending before running the department.

'I'm here what have we got?' She shouted to Owen, Meredith and the residents in trauma 1. Her eyes met another doctor she'd never seen before but there wasn't any time to introduce herself to the serious looking surgeon.

'Hattie Straghaun, we've just found a pulse but it's barely palpable so can you check the husband and come and join my in trauma 2 to assess her?' Meredith responded while preparing the gurney to move to trauma 2 with Hattie.

Teddy got right to it, ordering an echo on the husband as she found muffled heart sounds so was worried about fluid surrounding the heart. That was when she heard the shouting coming from the central nurses station in the ER.

'I want another doctor now she's a junkie!' the female voice screamed drawing the attention of all the nurses, patients and doctors nearby.

'I need to check on Hattie now, he seems just about stable now but page me if there's any change.' She instructed while dashing to trauma 2.

'Nice to see you again Dr Altman.' Commented a familiar voice and Teddy looked up to see Derek.

'Nice to see you too, now can you give me details...'

—

Teddy was just about to go into surgery on Hattie when she just had to dash into a closet to grab something when she saw that same doctor she saw when she first came into trauma 1 but now she didn't seem so in charge and serious. She had tears rolling down her eyes and her mascara was smudged across her face.

'Hey, are you okay?' Teddy whispered while giving a caring and sympathetic look at the doctor.

'I don't even know you.' She responded while giving Teddy a lost and upset stare. 'But you've probably already heard about me - the junkie head of neuro!'

'Teddy, Teddy Altman new head of Cardio and yes I heard the shouting but I can tell by just looking at you that you are strong and fearless and that there was an incredible distressed women out there shouting that and I don't know the whole picture. But you deserve your own rights and you don't have to tell anyone any of your personal details unless you don't want to or it's jeopardising your ability to carry out medicine.' Teddy slowly explained to the doctor.

The doctor smiled at Teddy. Despite not knowing her she had shown kindness when it was needed most and she would never forgot that.

'Thank you.' She said and she had never meant those words so much before. 'Amelia Shepherd - head of Neuro.' She said while wiping her tears and putting out her hands like she was officially introducing herself. 'You're right but I think I need to go to the chief to explicitly say that I'm sober and I'm in no way jeopardising my patients.'

'I'll come with you.' Teddy smiled while opening the closet door and the two walked out and a friendship was born.

—

**What do you think of Teddy and Amelia's friendship? I really wished that they could of been friends ever since Teddy returned in the show as they're both two strong women! I really appreciate all of the people reading this and please leave me any suggestions!**


	5. 5

**Hi! This chapter is based directly after the last and it's bit short but I hope you enjoy! Thank you for all the kind reviews I've only just checked them- whoops! But please leave suggestions I'm open for input! **

—

It was a hard surgery with Hattie crashing midway through but Teddy felt like she did everything she could of possibly do and was about to leave the hospital when she was heard a familiar voice.

'Thanks for earlier.'

A quiet voice appeared behind her causing Teddy to turn around to see Amelia, who looked a lot happier since she last saw her.

'No it's fine, I mean as soon as I returned I ended up bursting in tears in front of Owen - the chief!' Teddy admitted while realising that Amelia probably wasn't on first name basis with the chief. 'How did it go with the Chief?'

'Good, he was really understanding. How do you know Dr Hunt?'

'We have been really close ever since we served together in Iraq. I think we're both going to buy a house together just until everything normalises or until we get bored of each other!' She laughed while giving Amelia a warm smilie.

'How about going for coffee tomorrow lunch if we both somehow have no surgeries that go long so we can properly get to know each other ?' Amelia asked now smiling.

'That's a deal!' Teddy chirped back while writing out her phone number on a piece on a paper she'd just gone and nicked from the nurses station to only be butted in by Owen.

'That is the house.' He announced while showing the not so impressed Teddy while Amelia thought it was the right time to leave. 'It has the bay windows, the garden and a nice open plan layout so I think we're going to have to make an offer very soon as I bet it's going to be very...'

'Owen we haven't even looked around it yet.' She said quite sternly. 'Alex says I can stay at his house and I think Arizona's is as well so I don't feel like I'm intruding staying there at moment so we don't have to rush!'

'Anyway wait for me I'm just about to finish my shift in half a hour.' He begged at the shattered looking Teddy.

'Owen I promised Michelle I would meet her and i think she sat in the lobby waiting for me.' She snapped back even though she didn't mean it but she was tired as had not slept well the night before with it being her first night at Alex's house and didn't have the best of sleeps to get over her jet lag.

'Well you can come after...'

'I'm not Cristina!' She screamed. 'I'm not your wife! I have no obligation to you!' She screamed.

Owen was left speechless, the shouting had attracted a crowd and not for a good reason. He was shocked, Teddy hadn't screamed at him so much since Henry had died. He was confused, upset and his heart was racing and pounding- he had to get out of there quickly. He walked away heading to his office to cool down.

Teddy, realising what she'd done started to deeply regret why she just said. She felt like the whole room was staring at her and she didn't know what to do now. Then she saw her.

Michelle.

'I think we need to have a serous talk.' She said calmly while leading Teddy away to the attending lounge to go get her stuff so the two could leave.

—

About half a hour later the two sisters were sat in a little Italian restaurant, that Michelle had found while exploring Seattle that day, after having a long awkward walk there.

'Now you are going to talk to me about why you just had a massive argument with someone who for the last month during all our FaceTime calls you couldn't shut up about how amazing they are.' Michelle instructed Teddy while giving her a caring and concerned look.

'Well...' Teddy became explaining all her feelings to her sister. Michelle had this presence that made anyone comfortable to talk to her without feeling awkward or embarrassed and soon it was the end of the meal and Teddy knew what she had to do.

She caught a taxi to the trailer and wondered through the pitch black to the location of the trailer to only find all the lights off and no one in.

Owen had gone.

—

**Oooo where's Owen? Sorry for Teddy's extreme mood change but you'll understand why soon! **


	6. 6

**It's another short chapter but it's a good one! Thank all for the kind reviews! I appreciate all my readers! **

—

'Hey.' Teddy softly said as she went into the OR gallery to see Owen sat there looking lost while watching the surgery. 'I guessed you would be here - your like me when something bad happens you just work. I don't blame you to be honest because I really was a bitch out there and I'm so sorry.'

She sat down in the empty OR gallery next to Owen, who wouldn't even looked at her yet so was sat staring down at Dr Marsden do an emergent bowel resection. It was 11pm and she was shattered and she could he was as well but she felt so bad and needed to sort this out

now.

'It's just that...' She continued, she sighed like she was trying to delay what she was about to say. 'The last few weeks have been crazy, the truth is that I made an excuse to come and visit you and I led myself to believe that it was because I was worried about you about how you were managing after Cristina left as Arizona and April said you weren't managing well but that wasn't only the reason I came. I genuinely was concerned about you but part of me came because I felt lost and thanks to you, Arizona and Michelle it's helped me make decisions that I should of done a few months ago about coming back to all my friends. But I feel like I'm moving too fast and forgetting about everything that's happened like how much I've done at MedCon to just resign after a week of leaving it and all of a sudden we're buying a house and I haven't bought a house since Henry and that scares me. I'm also afraid that I'm doing you harm, I've come in with all my problems when it's you who are hurting and I'm not helping. I'm confused and I want everything to slow down so I can think but the world doesn't just stop for me and I'm shattered from trying rush everything over the last few weeks and that probably didn't really help my temper anyway. So I'm sorry, I really I am. I'm not your wife but I am your best friend and that's never going to change because I will always go down fighting for you no matter what. I will be the person you can call when you 'accidentally' kill someone and I will help drag the body across the floor and then drive the getaway car! So if you still want to buy a house together I want to.'

She looked at Owen with tears rolling down her face and Owen looked up at her with tears rolling down his face and the two just hugged and slumped down on their chairs and pretended to watch the surgery.

'We're going to take it slowly. Next day off we'll have we're going to sit down and look at all houses and find all the houses that are half decent and we'll then make appointments for viewings. But there's no rush.' He explained.

'Thank you.' She whispered.

'By the way you need to have a shower you smell like- well the outdoors but not in a good way.' He laughed.

'Well that's because I had to trek through that field by your trailer before I found you!' She laughed back,

'Then you don't know me too well do you?' He sniggered looking at Teddy who was now trying to smell herself to try and work out how bad she actually smelt.

'Well it was my second guess!' She laughed back. 'Okay my fifth guess because I also checked the meeting room and your office before coming here! But come on that isn't bad!'

—

They both sat there sniggering and continued to sit there talking until the early hours of the morning where they both decide the most sleep they could get that night would be in an on call room so they went there and managed to grab a few hours of rest before the next day. Only to be waken by a page to the ER.

911- but Teddy wasn't even on call no one even knew she was in the hospital except Owen and maybe Dr Marsden team if they were even paying attention at the OR view. Thoughts were racing through her mind. What could it be for?

She realised it could be for 3 reasons: big incident or friend or family member being hurt.

Without hesitation she rushed down to the ER to see what was happening. Full of panic she scanned the area and saw her lying in trauma 1 surrounded by doctors and nurses.

—

**Who is it? Is it Michelle, Arizona or Amelia? Don't worry I'll be updating tomorrow! **


	7. 7

**Hope you can forgive me after this chapter! Thank you all for reading!**

—

She rushed into the trauma room.

'What happened?' She screamed at Dr Bailey while looking at the women unconscious on the table. There was blood all over her lovely blonde hair.

'Someone page one of the Shepherds!'

'Someone page Callie again, she needs to get down here now.'

'Someone page CT say we're coming up now!'

'Someone page the chief!'

'Don't worry I'm already here!' a calming voice announced from outside the room. 'Teddy come here.' He instructed while pulling the confused Teddy out of the room and into one of the small empty family rooms.

'I'm fine!' She sobbed while Owen just hugged her.

'You can be not fine here you know- it's just me.'

'What happened?' She trembled.

'I don't know but I'm going to go back in there and find out and come straight back. Okay?' He kindly spoke while looking at his best friend's tear stained face.

As he promised, about 2 minutes later he returned and sat down with Teddy and explained that the women had a fall and hit her head hard so Amelia thinks she may have a brain bleed so she's at CT at the moment checking.

The two sat there in silence and Teddy started to reminisce about a FaceTime call she had to her. That can't have been the last time she'd FaceTime her, can it? Thoughts were flooding her brain while she was trying to remember every last detail from that night...

—

_A week earlier while Teddy was in Germany..._

_'Hey! How are you doing?' _

_'It's hard trying to sort everything out in only 2 weeks...' Teddy responded while trying to keep her phone so her friend could see her while trying to make herself a cup of coffee. 'I can't wait to see you again Arizona!'_

_The two talked for about ten minutes talking about Arizona's new fellowship and her separation from Callie and the new head of MEDCOM- Dr Greg Thompson. _

_'Hey I have to go soon as I have surgery in 10, but Alex is staying in Mer's house at the moment, well it's kind of his house at the moment and I'm staying there in one of the spare bedrooms and I spoke to him and the attic's free and he said that you can more than happily stay there- he'll probably charge you a small rent but that's so much cheaper than a hotel until you find a house with Owen...'_

_'Thank you so much, but I don't want to feel like I'm intruding!'_

_'Don't worry your not! But anyway have a think about it! I'll see if I can FaceTime you soon but you know the time difference at work so bye for now! Love you!' Arizona said smiling while giving Teddy a quick wave and ending the call._

_Teddy was just about to sit down and drink her now slightly cold coffee when her phone started ringing again. _

_It was Michelle. _

_'Hey, what time is it in Germany?' She asked while Teddy put down her coffee and angled her phone so Michelle could see her._

_'Oh god it's 10:42pm!' she announced while looking at her watch on her wrist and then laughing after working out what time it was in Seattle 'Yes I know it's 1:42pm in Seattle at the moment!'_

_'And your still at work?' She laughed._

_'Yeh I have loads of work to do still.' She sighed while drinking her coffee. _

_'Coffee after 10! You are never going to get to sleep!'_

_'Well that was the whole point! I need to get all this paperwork done so MEDCOM is in a suitable way to leave it and I'm leaving soon!' She responded while starting to laugh at her big sisters less than impressed face. _

_The two sisters kept talking for about another 10 minutes about Teddy's work and Freddie mainly as Teddy was desperate to see Freddie in person after the last time and only time they had met Freddie had been with one of Michelle's closest friends in Seattle. _

_'Oh yeah before you go, I need to tell you something!' Michelle announced. 'I'm going to move to Seattle!'_

_'That's great but you don't have to move just for me!'_

_'I've spent 39 years without you I don't want to waste anymore and I'm not going to work until Freddie's older and I have friends here so it's going to be fun!' She smiled while she could tell how appreciative Teddy was. _

_'Love you.' She said softly but she meant every word- it was like she'd always known her sister and not just for a month. _

_'Love you too!' Michelle laughed back. _

_'I better get back to work, see you soon!' Teddy responded while ending the call and going back to work. She really was so lucky to have people like Arizona and Michelle._

_—_

'Teddy! Teddy! Teddy!' Owen called while getting increasingly louder every time he said her name.

'Yes!' She shouted in surprise like she had just been woken up.

'I have an update, they've about to take her up surgery as she has a intracerebral haemorrhage. I'm so sorry!' Owen softly said while holding her hand.

Just then someone dashed in the room.

'How are you?' the women said while sitting down and holding Teddy's hand but it was like Teddy wasn't even there. The women stood up and went to talk to Owen.

'I think Teddy's in shock. I mean she's just learnt she had a sister and now she's worried she's going to lose her.' He whispered. 'Thank you for coming Arizona.'

The three of them sat waiting for what felt like days but it was only hours. They didn't really talk but Teddy was exceptionally grateful for them being there.

Finally Amelia walked in and sat down next to Teddy...

—

**Is Michelle okay? Who did you think was hurt Michelle or Arizona? And I was watching old Grey's episode back today with the subtitles on and realised I'd been spelling MEDCOM wrong - whoops! **


	8. 8

**Thank you all for continuing to read and your kind reviews! Hope you enjoy!**

—

'She's going to be okay.' Amelia announced while sitting down next to Teddy. 'But I think you need to speak to your sister when she wake's up.'

'Thank you!' Teddy cried while giving Amelia a hug. 'I think I owe you a coffee another day.'

'She's in room 203 and I reckon she should be awake within the next 4 hours but try not to have a proper conversation with her until tomorrow.' Amelia explained while getting up and heading out the room but not before tapping Owen on his shoulder and requesting a word outside.

'Michelle's really not well.' She whispered while handing Owen her notes. She made sure his back was turned to Teddy so she could not see his face go sour when he read then.

—

Teddy was sitting by Michelle bed for what had been for 3 hours now and Arizona, Owen and Amelia took it turns to check on her every 20 minutes to make sure everything was alright. Then 4 hours post up - Michelle started to wake up.

'Hey.' Teddy whispered while stroking her sisters hair.

'Where's Freddie? Is he okay?' She mumbled while looking around confused.

'He's completely fine, social services collected him and I'm pretty sure he's in a family room getting snuggles from all the doctors at the moment and I think social services are going to keep hold of him for tonight but just tonight only. And you will be able to see him soon!' Teddy said softly, by now Arizona had come into the room and had just paged Amelia and Owen.

'What happened?' She whispered while still giving Teddy a confused look.

'You had a fall Michelle at the park, they think you fainted and you hit your head rather hard and so you had a bit of a brain bleed so you had to have surgery.'

'I need to talk to you...' Michelle butted in while she was still remembering what happened but she was distributed by Dr Shepherd.

'But you can do that tomorrow because I need to check you over now and you need plenty of rest.' Amelia interrupted while she started to do the basic neurological tests on Michelle.

—

Teddy stayed with Michelle all night by sleeping in the chair next to her and Amelia, who was on call and checked on her every hour. Despite being really uncomfortable and waking up every couple of hours, Teddy slept all the way until the early hours of the morning where she thought she should have a shower as she had spent the last 2 days without one.

After getting a shower and getting some breakfast, a hour later she was sat back next to Michelle's bedside and just waited until 18 hours after Michelle went to sleep she woke up again.

'Hey, take it easy.' Teddy whispered as she knew Michelle's head would be throbbing. 'I'm just going to page Amelia so she can do another neurological test.'

'Teddy?' She mumbled

'Yes I'm here.' Teddy whispered back while holding her hand.

'I have cancer.'

—

**All I can say is sorry- just when you thought she was out the woods!**


	9. 9

**Thank you all for continuing to read this! I also published this fanfic on Whattpad but rit doesn't seem to be going very well! This chapter is based about 4 weeks after the last chapter and contains lots of flashbacks and therefore it's like lots of mini one shots together so I hope it isn't confusing! Hope you enjoy! **

**—**

**'**Owen, do you know where my waffle maker is?' Teddy shouted from the kitchen of their new house. Despite them being there for nearly a week, the two had rushed to put everything in place for Michelle when she would come home from the hospital to stay with them that day.

'Have you checked the top cabinet by the draw near the bin?' He yelled back.

The house was located about a 15 minute drive from the hospital so it was just rural enough to have a lovely green garden within a 2 minute walk of a playing field and a park. The two-story house was made out of different shaped grey stone cemented together with a slanted modern non-pitched roof. Inside on the ground floor was a lovely open plan kitchen and living room with silver marble counter tops and a kitchen island. There were solid oak floors leading to a light brown carpet in the living room area with beige walls and bay windows and big patio doors which looked into the pretty peaceful garden lined with vibrant flowers. A spiral staircase in the corner led to the 4 bedrooms: a master bedroom, 2 slightly smaller bedroom and one bedroom a lot smaller but perfect office size.

Owen stood there remembering the day in the hospital the two decided to focus more on their house hunting...

—

_4 weeks ago in the hospital. _

_'She's got cancer! I can't believe it, I don't even know what type, if she's dying or what! I can't loose her Owen. Amelia told me to leave and give her some peace while she takes Michelle for another head CT.' Teddy ranted after she's got herself to a closet and paged Owen 911. _

_'I've seen her file Teddy.' He whispered while the two sat on the floor. 'They found she had stage 3 pancreatic cancer when she was pregnant and she didn't start treatment until Freddie was born so it spread but that's all I know when I was shown her chart yesterday but Amelia said Michelle wanted to tell you.' _

_'I can't believe this.'_

_'I'm sorry.'_

_'What can we do?' She asked while looking at Owen, 'Michelle can't just live in a hotel or a flat when she rents one out, what will happen to Freddie when's she here and if she get's more ill?'_

_'I don't know, but you can talk to Michelle about this.' He reassured her. 'Michelle is welcome to stay at our house when we find a house.'_

_'Thank you.' She whispered while smiling at him. 'I need to go and speak to her - she should be out of CT.' _

_'I can come with you if you want...'_

_'No it's fine.' She answered while she wiped her face on her top and the two got up and left the closet. _

—

The two were on the kitchen making diner when they heard a crying sound.

'It's my turn!' Owen Exclaimed while dashing upstairs to return with a sleepy 3 month year old baby.

'Freddie aren't you just the cutest!' Teddy cooed while going to the Fridge and checking his feeding schedule! 'And you little mister must be hungry as it's time for your feed!'

Teddy and Owen had been looking after Freddie ever since Michelle had been in hospital but they dropped him off in day care every day when they worked, which meant that during their breaks and lunches or when things were quiet they would take him down to see Michelle.

Teddy was finally getting a hang of managing Freddie while Owen was a natural. It had been 4 weeks since Teddy first took him when she was staying at Alex's house and Teddy could remember every single bit of that horrifically long night...

—

_4 weeks earlier..._

_'Freddie!' Teddy shushed at 3am in the morning while trying to rock the crying a baby to sleep! 'Please go to sleep!' She shouted out of desperation. _

_'Teddy, it's 3am and that's the sixth time he's been up, please let me help you because I have to go to work tomorrow!' Alex sleepily spoke and Teddy could tell the annoyance it his voice. _

_'Okay, please just take him!' Teddy sleepily mumbled while giving the baby to Alex and he quickly rubbed the baby's back and hushed the baby and soon it was fast asleep all while Teddy looked in amazement. _

_'He was winded. You need to remember to wind the baby after you feed it.' Alex annoyingly said. _

_By 5am everyone was up and getting ready for work after the household getting very little sleep that night so when Arizona came through the doors the atmosphere was less than dull. _

_'Hey, i was just going to grab some clean clothes... hey, what wrong with all of you?' She asked looking at the very sleepy Jo, Alex and Teddy. _

_'Come with me.' Teddy mumbled while leading Arizona upstairs to the attic to arrive to see Freddie in one of Meredith's children old cot. 'Meet my nephew, he kept everyone up all night!'_

_'Oh Teddy..' Arizona sighed. _

_The two talked about Michelle and how Teddy was looking after Freddie. _

_'I don't know what to do, Owen said that Michelle can live with us but we still need to get a house and it's not fair on Alex and Jo having to listen to a screaming baby all night and honestly I'm useless - I don't know a thing. What should I do Arizona?' Teddy panicked. _

_'I think you need to speak with Owen and I know he's off shift so why don't you give him a call to come over?'_

_So that's what she did and two hours later Owen and Teddy was sat discussing the future after Teddy had made obviously clear how much she was struggling with Freddie and how guilty she felt living here._

_'Why don't you rent and apartment just until we find a house and we'll focus on trying to find a house sooner rather than later. I can sort out an apartment by the end of the week in you want?' Owen suggested while cuddling Freddie and making him laugh. _

_'Thank you but I don't know if I can do it alone!' Teddy confessed. 'Last night was hell and it's not going to improve any time soon! And look at you - your a natural!'_

_The two sat there in near silence while they tried to think of a solution. _

_'I'll move in with you to help out with Freddie in this apartment - I mean I've always wanted kids and look how innocent he is!' Owen announced while showing Freddie to Teddy as if he'd suddenly got even more cuter. _

_'Thank you.' Teddy said softly giving Owen an appreciative look at Owen. 'But you won't be saying that at 2am when he's screaming his head off and you have no idea why!' _

—

'Hey welcome home!' Teddy yelled at Michelle as she came walking through the door to be greeted by a big welcome home banner hung over the kitchen!'

'Oh my god thank you so much!' She shouted back in appreciation.

'Welcome to the family!' Owen announced while holding the excited Freddie.

But she could tell Teddy was thinking about something...

—

_4 weeks ago in Michelle's hospital room..._

_'Michelle.' Teddy whispered as she walked into the room. 'I think we need to talk. _

_The two sisters sat there in silence. _

_'I have cancer and it's quite advance.' She whispered with a tear rolling down her eyes. 'That's one of the reasons I came and found you and was so willing to drop everything and move to Seattle because I don't know what the future holds and I should of found you sooner but I never knew I had a sister. I only started looking for my birth parents but when I got told they were dead my world crushed but then I got told I had you I had this glimmer of hope so I rang you and then Owen told me I should come over as you were going back to Germany soon and that was that.'_

_Teddy gripped hold of Michelle's hand tightly and even though she was trying to be as strong as possible, her eyes were red and puffy. _

_'What did the doctor say?' She quietly spoke. _

_'The cancer in my pancreas and is too hard to cut out with surgery at the moment as soon after Freddie was born I started chemotherapy but they soon realised that wasn't working and then they found another med in my liver so I don't know what we will do now but the head of oncology here is going to speak to me I've been told and put together an action plan. So there's hope.'_

_'How much hope?' _

_'About a year more of hope if I'm lucky the last doctor I saw said but if this head of oncology has a better it could be more.' Michelle cried and Teddy just held her. 'But I don't what's going to happen to Freddie when I'm in the hospital though?'_

_'I'll look after him.' Teddy whispered. 'I'm living in a house full of doctors so he'll be fine and he's just old enough for daycare here so that means every break I have I can go and collect him and you can go and see him. Alright?'_

_'You don't have to do that.' _

_'You're my sister, my job is to look after you so that is what I'm going to do. And when you leave the hospital you will stay with me and Owen as hopefully we'll have a house by then and he said you are welcome to stay because you need the help. So please accept the help because that's an order not an offer!_

_Because that's what families do they help each other!' Teddy calmly spoke while holding Michelle's hand tightly. _

_'Thank you.' She whispered knowing that there was no way she could fight Teddy on this. 'I love you.'_

_'I love you too.' Teddy cried while finally letting out all her emotions. _

—

'Teddy don't think about all the bad things, think about all the good things we can do together!' Michelle whispered in Teddy's ear.

So that's what that family did - they made the most of every second of every day count and focused on the good times and not the bad.

—

**I know this chapter was quite a long and sad one (I had fun writing this on New Year's Eve!) and this kind of brings me to the end of part one of this fanfic but don't worry there will be more chapters soon!**


	10. 10

**Hi sorry for the long break I'm back at school and being a senior in high school is crazy! I'm hoping to update once a week probably at the weekend! This chapter is set in season 11 just before episode 20 just to parallel it with the show. **

—

... So that's what that family did - they made the most of every second of every day count and focused on the good times and not the bad.

Soon after Michelle had returned the two families had got into a routine; with Freddie going to day care on Monday and Thursday and Saturday to make sure Michelle got two rest days which she needed but was to too selfless to admit it. Ever since she started chemotherapy it meant going to hospital 2 to 3 days a week and was desperately tiring out as a result and both Teddy and Owen grew increasingly worried about her. All the other days Michelle would stay at home looking after Freddie while Teddy and Owen managed their schedule so that at least one of them were home on those days but that meant they often didn't spend too much time with each other much outside the hospital despite living in the same house. And soon 2 months had past and it was coming up to Freddie being six months...

'Owen?' Michelle sleepily called from the other side of the room while being wrapped up on the couch with warm blankets and propped up on pillows. She had dark big bags under her eyes despite having just woken up from her third nap of day. She was wearing a beanie to cover the fact that some of her lovely long blonde had started to fall out.

'Are you all right?' Owen asked with a concerned look on his face while turning around from cooking bacon in the kitchen. After seeing Michelle's puzzled face he took the bacon off the hob and went and sat down on the end of Michelle's couch.

'I was thinking about the future?'

'Michelle don't think about that, we still have lots of good times ahead of us and Dr Howard still said there's a chance that this chemo...'

'Owen stop!' she interrupted, 'You know my odds aren't still on my side and I want to to have a plan in place when this doesn't go my way.'

'You can wait until Teddy comes back to discuss it with her if you...?'

'No you know as well as I do that she will refuse to talk about this and then will probably start crying.' Michelle interrupted again. 'I want to know what's going to happen to Freddie when I go.'

The room filled with silence. The two both had tears in their eyes. Owen had grown rather fond on Michelle, despite her being ill she had always loved to tease Owen and she knew her to cheer him up after a long day of paper work. It reminded him of his relationship with Megan and he liked having a sister again and the fact that he knew he was going to loose Michelle made this even harder.

'You know Freddie will live with me and Teddy and we will raise him up with so much love and constantly remind him of his amazing strong mom that will be always with him.' Owen said slowly and softly while holding Michelle's frail hands. 'You know me and Teddy love Freddie so much and we will do anything for him.'

'Thank you.' Michelle whispered with a tear rolling down her cheek. 'I always hoped Freddie would have a sibling ever since he was born as it was just him and me but now I know he will have two loving parents I feel like he couldn't do any better.

And that was when Owen told Michelle about an conversation he had with Teddy two months ago when Michelle was in the hospital...

—

_'Hey!' Teddy called while walking into her and Owen's house. _

_'Hey! How was your day? he called back while he was busy making dinner. 'Freddie's just gone down so don't make too much noise.' _

_'Don't worry I have perfected my tip toeing these last few weeks!' She laughed quietly. Today was alright and I'm so glad the Richardson boy pulled through but I had to completely re-construct his aorta so that was a long surgery!' She smiled back at him. _

_'Well lucky for you I've made dinner and I make a mean lasagne!' He laughed back at her while bringing the food to the table. _

_The two sat down sat down and the table and hoovered down their food and made pleasant small talk. _

_'What do you want for you birthday?' She asked after checking her phone today and realising Owen's birthday was in 2 weeks. _

_'I don't know, I always thought that by 37 I'd been married with children!' He said quite spontaneously. _

_'You can still have children you know, unlike me there's no really an age limit for having kids.' She laughed. 'If you were desperate we could have kids together! I mean Freddie is just as much yours as he is mine! You have this magic touch with him!'_

_Owen started to laugh too but then actually started to think about it. Both him and Teddy wanted kids, they lived together, they knew everything about each other, they loved each other in a friends way, they already raised Freddie together, and they were both the wrong side of 35 so if they wanted biological children they did both kind of need to hurry up. _

_'Are you actually serious?' Owen asked quite seriously. _

_'That's crazy, if we did how would we explain to our hypothetical children that 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' were never together but they love each other and live together and that they only came about because they were bored and thought they would never find love! And meet your aunt and cousin her love with us as well!' She laughed while giving Owen a long look over the table. _

_'So now we have hypothetical children together.' He chuckled. _

_'We could adopt or foster I mean...' She said quid seriously. 'If we did have biological children it would mean lots of tests and IVF that could cost fortunes because you know as well as me that each embryo has only a 20% chance of taking. But I feel like ever since we started looking after Freddie I feel like it's not impossible to have a child and Michelle would love a little niece or nephew!'_

_'Why don't we have a look at our options then and we'll talk about it tomorrow?' Owen asked while clearing up the table _

_'Yeh, that's a good idea!' _

_But the two never discussed their options again when the next day Michelle took a turn for a worst and although she got through it they felt it was selfish to bring it up again._

—

'Owen I want you to promise me something for when I go.' Michelle whispered while looking into Owen's great big blue eyes.

'Yes anything you want.'

'I want you to give it ago with Teddy.'

—

**Will Teddy and Owen finally become a couple?**


	11. 11

**Hey sorry for the long break- I've had some really big exams so I haven't really had the time to write and I have some more in 2 months but I will try- 'fingers crossed'- to finish this fanfic before them. This episode is based on season 11 episode 22- She's leaving home as I wanted to develop Teddy and Amelia's relationship! Thank you all for your kind reviews! **

—

'Teddy?' Owen whispered while coming into the scrub room to an exhausted looking Teddy just taking off her lovely blue bird scrub cap.

'I've been here for about 36 hours Owen I'm going straight home now so you can't drag me into any more surgeries.' She whined with a smile on her face.

He stood there looking into her eyes with a sincere and serious look.

'Teddy.'

Her smile began to disappear as she knew he had his chief face on. She knew something wasn't right.

'Derek Shepherd was in an accident.'

'When? What happened?' Teddy questioned with a serious and concerned look on her face. 'Is he okay?'

'Teddy...'

Owen paused and looked into Teddy eyes.

'...he's dead. He suffered a massive frontal lobe haemorrhage and was pronounced brain dead and taken off life support this morning.'

'Does Amelia know?' Teddy whispered anxiously.

'She's in surgery - you know the protocol.'

Teddy paused. Memories off that dreadful day which she spent obliviously working while her husband lay dead a few metres away. The pain she felt when she found out, the betrayal she felt from Owen and the consequences that led to the near collapse of her friendship all came flooding back. That damn protocol - she knew it too well and she knew how hard it would be for Amelia to hear it.

'I'm so sorry Owen. Who's going to tell her?' Teddy whispered back.

'Me.' He slowly said while looking up from his feet.

'Let me come with you, I'm really close with Amelia and she's going to need a shoulder to cry on.'

'Teddy, you don't have to - I am the chief.'

'When does she get out of surgery?' Teddy responded while Owen let out a little smile. He didn't know what he would do without Teddy.

—

'Who's dead?'

'Amelia.' Teddy spoke softly looking at Amelia who looked neither upset or pleased - her face was cold and absent of all feeling. She looked through the window of the scrub room and saw Callie comforting the distraught Edwards and looked back at Amelia.

'I know the face - been there, seen it before.' She said coldly.

'Derek.' Owen whispered.

Amelia stayed still while Teddy tried to hug her.

'I'm fine,' She announced while pushing Teddy away and walking out the room. 'I'm going back to work now.'

'Amelia!' Teddy called but it was too late she was gone. The two stood there silently looking through the glass of the scrub room to Callie comforting Stephanie but nothing would change the fact that Derek was dead and Amelia was in shock.

—

'Hi this is Amelia and I can't talk so leave...'

Owen looked at Teddy with an annoyed look- that was the seventh call Amelia obviously refused to answer and she wasn't answering any of her pages.

They were both worried.

After talking through their options Teddy and Owen went searching the whole hospital from head to toe, searching and after about 5 minutes of searching they agreed it was best to split but despite looking for ages neither of them found Amelia.

She was gone.

—

**I realised not much has happened and it's been a really short chapter but it will get better! **


	12. 12

**Hey! This chapter is based straight after the last one and is till based on season 11 episode 22- hope u enjoy! **

—

'It's okay Freddie!' Teddy cooed while hugging the screaming baby. She'd just had the day from hell. She had only just accepted that Derek was dead. She was never close to him but the fact that one of her colleagues could be taken so quickly scared her. She thought about how unfair Derek was to die, what did he do to deserve this? And what did Michelle do to deserve to die?

Michelle had been obsessed with looking after Freddie recently but both Teddy and Owen knew she was struggling. She looked ill now. Her face was thin and pale and her clothes hung off her thin skeleton and her arms and legs were no more than sticks. She now spent most of the time in bed wrapped around with hundreds of blankets with a knitted woolly hat, that Teddy got Michelle for her birthday, constantly glued to her head. Teddy wasn't sure this was because she was cold or that Michelle's hair had started to fall out. She'd reached the finishing line and she was approaching the end increasingly faster but Michelle was a fighter and she clung on to every second being with her family. But the end was coming and she didn't want to accepted that.

—

The weeks passed and Amelia continued to work, despite both Teddy, Arizona and Owen trying to reach out to her. Ever since Meredith had fled with her kids, it hit everyone really hard that Derek was dead but day by day, week by week people recovered from the shock and life moved on.

Everyone except Amelia.

Amelia had been avoiding Teddy for months now and Teddy although tried to reach out continually was struggling to. Amelia didn't want help. She isolated herself and threw herself into work. Just like Teddy did with Henry's death. She wanted to tell Amelia to reach out and everything will pass but she was also trying to balance all her work and Michelle.

'Teddy!'

Avoided shouted and turned around to see Arizona.

'Hey, I don't feel like I've talked to you in ages!' Arizona smiles while hugging Teddy.

'Yeah I've been doing lots of nights at the moment so I can be with Michelle during that days and they days I'm here I seem to be in back to back surgery!' Teddy solemnly smiled while looking at the beaming Arizona. 'I'm actually free if you want to grab some lunch actually?'

'Yeh that would be great! Nothing beats the cafeteria.' Arizona laughed while the two headed over to the cafeteria.

The line was long so the two spent the next 20 minutes catching up while waiting for food. Normally they would complain but Teddy hadn't felt this happy for such a long time taking to Arizona that was until they reached the front of the line.

'The board needs to get off their asses and hire another neurosurgeon.' A voice announced to another doctor in front of Arizona.

'Arizona don't make a scene just walk away.' Teddy warned but Arizona had just started to make a scene by shouting at the oblivious doctor.

Teddy had to drag Arizona from the canteen and so the two went outside to a nearby burger van and talked. The two friends talked for nearly a hour, they needed to talk and lay there feeling on the table. Arizona was still going through a messy relationship and Teddy was struggling with Michelle and both were worried about Amelia.

And things weren't going to get sorted until 2 weeks later until.

—

Teddy's phone vibrated- it was a text from Owen.

_Maggie's been clearing out Meredith's house and has found some of Bailey's old clothes and said Freddie can have them. Do you mind popping to the house after work to get them? O x _

She felt guilty about her lack of communication with Owen. He had organised their shifts so one of them was nearly always home with Michelle and when both of them were working Michelle had a carer come around but they both knew she didn't like that and although she hated having to rely on her sister and her sister's best friend to look after her but she hated a random stranger caring for her, no matter how nice they were. Never the less, this meant Teddy and Owen still hardly saw each other. Teddy missed speaking to her best friend so she was looking forward to going home and having the first meal together in about 2 weeks with Owen.

She was just walking up the path to the house when she saw a figure by the back door.

'Amelia.' She whispered to the distraught looking doctor. 'Are you okay?'

She knew it was a pointless thing to ask as Amelia never healed from Derek's death and refused to reach out.

'I'm just going to grab something that Maggie left. So I'll see you at work tomorrow and remember you can always text me.' Teddy announced while just about to open the back patio door to get into the house.

'I have a bag of black market oxy in my coat pocket and I'm deciding whether I should take it or not.' Amelia spluttered our with a tear

'Amelia...'

'I've got the dead Derek thing completely managed. I know people have been looking at me expecting me to fall apart.' Amelia started to rant. 'Every man I have ever loved has died. Including my baby. Thank you universe.'

'Amelia something awful happened to you. You are allowed to be hurt. You are allowed to be upset.' Teddy spoke kindly while holding Amelia's hands.

'I'm fine, I'm doing great, I'm handling this dead Derek thing great.'

'Amelia...' Teddy whispered while Amelia started to panicky pace around.

'I have been sober for 1,321 days' She said nearly shouting while breathing more intensely and faster.

'Amelia, you don't have to handle this on your own. You're in pain, you're upset and you're hurt. There is nothing you could of done about Derek, his death was a freak accident and you don't have to be together. You can fall apart.' Teddy whispered while holding the distraught Amelia. 'Sometimes life is unfair and there is nothing we can ever do about it so you don't have to keep it together. You have loads of people who are here for you so you can let people in. That bag of oxy is not going to be you're last and people manage with pain in different ways but you don't have to have that bag if oxy. When my husband died, I threw myself into work and blamed everything on Owen because I refused to accept that Henry was dead and I was hurting. So hurt as much as you want it's okay.'

Amelia slowly got the small white bag of oxy out of her coat pocket and handed it to Teddy.

She cried. She clung onto Teddy and collapsed onto the ground and let out all the pain. Amelia hung onto Teddy on the patio floor and the two sat there on the floor until Amelia was ready to move on.

—

**I really wish on the actual series Amelia and Teddy didn't have all this trauma between them! So on this fanfic they will be a lot closer! **


End file.
